Temos um ao outro e isso vale ouro
by Eatmechris
Summary: Ano novo, país novo, cidade nova e colégio novo, para alguns isso pode ser emocionante, conhecer pessoas novas, culturas novas. Mas para mim isso é aterrorizante, não sou daquelas pessoas muito sociáveis, se eu não me enturmava no meu país, imagina em
1. Capítulo um – Escola nova

Meu nome é Luna Boulevart, sou brasileira e tenho 16 anos, na verdade 15, mas daqui a um mês faço 16. Eu era muito feliz em meu país. Corrigindo, eu era... Bom, eu vivia normalmente em meu país, tinha alguns amigos, estudava em uma escola bacana, e tinha o Caíque, bom, o Caíque, o que falar dele? Ele foi o primeiro garoto pra mim, meu primeiro amor, gosto dele há três anos, mas quem sou eu na frente da Luiza? Nada né. Minha mãe conseguiu uma proposta de emprego em Londres, e para variar, eu tive que ir com ela. Eu estava muito nervosa, seria uma aluna de intercâmbio em uma escola totalmente diferente das que eu costumava ir. Era meu primeiro dia de aula e eu estava muito nervosa, não sabia o que vestir, no Brasil era uma farda, que apesar de feia, me economizava um bom tempo, acabei indo com um jeans e uma camiseta. Chegando à sala sentei na primeira fila, esse ano eu iria estudar, como prometido ao final do ano passado, mas fui logo surpreendida por uma garota ruiva e meio nerd:

- Você não pode sentar ai! – a garota me olhava assustada – Saia daí ou vão brigar com você!

- Mas por que não posso sentar aqui? – olhei pra ela com um ar curioso – não vejo ninguém sentado aqui, então acho que posso sentar sim.

- A questão não é isso, é que aqui temos costumes diferentes, garotos inteligentes na frente, veteranos também, novatos um pouco atrás e negros e intercâmbistas são na ultima fileira.

- Nossa, eu juro que não sabia, me desculpe! – peguei minhas coisas e sentei lá atrás.

- Ei! – a garota ruiva me chamou – Esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Stephanie, sou a representante da sala, e quem é você?

- Meu nome é Luna, sou brasileira e vim estudar em Londres, pois minha mãe recebeu uma proposta de emprego aqui. – sorri – a propósito, você poderia me apresentar o colégio? Estou meio perdida aqui...

- Por mim tudo bem!

Era aula de história, tentei prestar atenção, mas sempre viajo em meus pensamentos e acabo de desligando do mundo, em meio aos meus pensamentos, olhei ao meu redor e tinha um garoto incrivelmente lindo ao meu lado, ele com uma aparência bem estranha, calça rasgada, piercing e algumas tatuagens pelo corpo. Acho que ele também estava viajando em pensamentos, pois vi seu olhar distante, tentei olhar o mínimo pra ele, mas acho que não sou muito boa em disfarçar, pois ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso do lado da boca. Na hora do intervalo, sai para conhecer a escola com a Stephanie, ela me apresentou o refeitório e as mesas "exclusivas para alunos populares" no final acabamos indo comer no gramado, lá era bem mais bonito e com poucas pessoas rondando. Olhei para os lados e vi o garoto meio estranho da aula de história e perguntei:

- Você conhece muitas pessoas aqui né?

- Pra ser sincera, eu estudo aqui há seis anos e fui representante da turma por quatro anos, acho que conheço todo mundo! – ela riu

- Você sabe quem é aquele garoto – apontei para o garoto esquisito.

-Ah! Ele é o Christofer. Christofer Drew, notas razoáveis, não larga o violão e vive no mundo da lua. Ele estuda aqui há muito tempo, mas não tem muitos amigos, vive pela escola sozinho, só ele e o violão, acho que ele não gosta das pessoas perto dele, ou apenas não concorda com nosso jeito de viver – ela me olhou curiosa – Por que a pergunta?

- Não é nada – menti.

Aquele garoto realmente me intrigou, por que ele vivia sozinho? Ele é tão bonito, teria tudo para ser popular, ele tem tudo para ter qualquer garota aos seus pés.

Voltei pra casa exausta, minha mãe não estava em casa, com o novo trabalho, ela raramente parava em casa, subi para meu quarto, que por falar nele estava bem bagunçado, mas eu estava exausta não tinha saco para arrumar o quarto, não agora. Tomei um bom banho, deitei na cama e abri a TV, agarrei no sono. Estava tão cansada que acabei esquecendo-me de estudar.


	2. Capítulo dois – O garoto estranho

Até que para um dia de aula ontem não foi tão ruim, mas também não foi nenhum conto de fadas, eu pensava que quando eu fosse morar em outro país eu me destaca-se mais, bem, eu me destaquei, mas não por um lado bom, aqui as pessoas tem muito preconceito com alunos de outros países, muita gente me olhava meio torto e viviam falando de mim e dos meus modo, é meio estranho, mas eu evito não pensar no assunto. Cheguei à sala e a aula de matemática já avia começado, tentei entrar na sala o mais discreto possível e sentei na minha cadeira, isolada lá atrás. Parece que eu não era a única atrasada hoje, assim que sentei o "garoto estranho" estava pedindo permissão ao professor para entrar, só tinha uma cadeira vaga, como de costume ao meu lado, na sala eu era meio sozinha, pois a Stephanie tinha que sentar na frente para dar uma de "Boa garota" afinal, ela era a representante da turma. Christofer sentou ao meu lado, tentei não olhar pra ele e me concentrar na aula, afinal, eu nunca fui muito boa em cálculos e precisava prestar muita atenção. A aula de cálculos passou voando, Quando dei fé o professor de química já avia entrado na sala, química, eu sempre fui boa em química, finalmente uma matéria que eu me dava bem. O professor passou um trabalho e pediu para fazermos em dupla, antes que eu pudesse me virar para chamar a Steph para fazer comigo ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Ei – Parecia uma voz desconhecida- você vai fazer o trabalho sozinha?

Eu ia dizer que iria fazer com a Stephanie, mas quando me virei e vi que era ele, o "garoto estranho" eu desisti.

- Acho que sim – dei um sorriso meio sem graça

- Então acho que podemos fazer juntos né? Eu sempre gosto de fazer os trabalhos sozinhos, mas não gostaria que você fizesse sozinha. – ele sorriu meio timidamente.

Olhei para a Steph e ela me deu um sinal de positivo aprovando que eu poderia fazer o trabalho com ele.

- É! Acho que podemos fazer juntos – Coloquei a minha cadeira mais próxima da sua.

- Bom, eu acho que eu não sou uma boa dupla, eu não gosto muito de química.

- Eu sou ótima em Química, se quiser eu posso te ajudar – sorri para ele.

A aula passou voando, eu e o Christofer não trocamos uma palavra que não fosse sobre a matéria, quando tocou o sinal fiquei esperando a Steph recolher os trabalhos e entregar ao professor.

- E ai, me conta – Steph falava animada.

- Contar o que?

- Como foi a conversa com o garoto?

- Razoável, falamos apenas sobre química, ele não é muito de falar.

- Na verdade você deu sorte amiga, ele nunca falou com uma garota da escola antes, nem pra trabalhos, ele tinha um amigo ano passado, os dois não se desgrudavam, eu até pensava que eles eram namorados ou coisa do tipo, mas o garoto decidiu abandonar a escola e ir fazer um curso de artes em Paris.

- Nossa – Falei meio sem jeito.

- Olha que vem ai – ela falava apontando para frente

Era ele, com o violão nas costas, vindo em nossa direção

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – ele apontou pra mim.

- C-claro – gaguejei um pouco.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós – Steph falava já se retirando.

- O que você quer? Duvidas em química? – sorri.

- Também. Mas quero primeiro pedir desculpas pra você. – ele olhou pra baixo.

- Desculpas por quê?

- Você me ajudou no trabalho e eu nem me apresentei.

- Não tem problema, já me falaram sobre você, disseram que você é mais reservado.

- Também. Mas eu tenho meus motivos pra isso. – Ele olhava pra mim meio tímido – é que eu não sou muito de me enturmar, no meu antigo colégio eu tinha vários amigos e uma namorada, só que ela quebrou meu coração e meus amigos me abandonaram, deis desse dia prefiro ficar só a mal acompanhado.

- Nossa, e o que essa garota fez com você?

- Ela dormiu com meu melhor amigo.

- E você bateu nele?

- Não, pra falar a verdade eu não fiquei com raiva dele, a culpa é dela, ela que se ofereceu pra ele. – ele me olhava com um pouco de rancor

- E você a amava muito?

- Eu disse que a amava.

- Hoje em dia todas as pessoas dizem que se ama.

- Eu não sou assim, eu só digo que amo uma pessoa quando ela toma por completo todo o meu coração.

- Você é raridade então! – tentei rir para descontrair a conversa.

- A propósito, meu nome é Christofer, mas você pode me chamar de Chris. – ele sorriu – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, mas preciso saber seu nome.

- Meu nome é Luna, mas pode me chamar de Lu – sorri.

Ele saiu com o violão nas costas, não perguntei para onde ele iria, afinal, não éramos amigos, e ele era bem na dele, então apenas fiquei olhando ele partir.

Esse garoto realmente chamou minha atenção, ele não parecer ser igual aos outros garotos, ele tem pensamentos tão maduros, deve ser por isso que anda sempre sozinho, ele pelo visto deve amar musica, pois não larga o violão.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe novamente não estava em casa, ultimamente ela costuma sair quando ainda estou dormindo e chegar quando eu vou dormi então quase não a vejo. Subi até meu quarto e sentei na escrivaninha para estudar cálculos, que como de costume, eu estava perdida na matéria. Eram sete questões, quando cheguei na segunda minha cabeça não estava mais em funções e sim no "garoto estranho" fiquei tramando conversas pra eu poder puxar com ele na escola, eu realmente queria ser amiga dele. Já eram seis da tarde e eu ainda não tinha chegado nem na metade da atividade, fechei o livro e fui tomar banho. Estava chovendo muito nesse dia, eu sempre durmo rápido com chuva, assim que deitei, dormi e não vi que horas minha mãe chegou do trabalho.

Até que para um dia de aula ontem não foi tão ruim, mas também não foi nenhum conto de fadas, eu pensava que quando eu fosse morar em outro país eu me destaca-se mais, bem, eu me destaquei, mas não por um lado bom, aqui as pessoas tem muito preconceito com alunos de outros países, muita gente me olhava meio torto e viviam falando de mim e dos meus modo, é meio estranho, mas eu evito não pensar no assunto. Cheguei à sala e a aula de matemática já avia começado, tentei entrar na sala o mais discreto possível e sentei na minha cadeira, isolada lá atrás. Parece que eu não era a única atrasada hoje, assim que sentei o "garoto estranho" estava pedindo permissão ao professor para entrar, só tinha uma cadeira vaga, como de costume ao meu lado, na sala eu era meio sozinha, pois a Stephanie tinha que sentar na frente para dar uma de "Boa garota" afinal, ela era a representante da turma. Christofer sentou ao meu lado, tentei não olhar pra ele e me concentrar na aula, afinal, eu nunca fui muito boa em cálculos e precisava prestar muita atenção. A aula de cálculos passou voando, Quando dei fé o professor de química já avia entrado na sala, química, eu sempre fui boa em química, finalmente uma matéria que eu me dava bem. O professor passou um trabalho e pediu para fazermos em dupla, antes que eu pudesse me virar para chamar a Steph para fazer comigo ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Ei – Parecia uma voz desconhecida- você vai fazer o trabalho sozinha?

Eu ia dizer que iria fazer com a Stephanie, mas quando me virei e vi que era ele, o "garoto estranho" eu desisti.

- Acho que sim – dei um sorriso meio sem graça

- Então acho que podemos fazer juntos né? Eu sempre gosto de fazer os trabalhos sozinhos, mas não gostaria que você fizesse sozinha. – ele sorriu meio timidamente.

Olhei para a Steph e ela me deu um sinal de positivo aprovando que eu poderia fazer o trabalho com ele.

- É! Acho que podemos fazer juntos – Coloquei a minha cadeira mais próxima da sua.

- Bom, eu acho que eu não sou uma boa dupla, eu não gosto muito de química.

- Eu sou ótima em Química, se quiser eu posso te ajudar – sorri para ele.

A aula passou voando, eu e o Christofer não trocamos uma palavra que não fosse sobre a matéria, quando tocou o sinal fiquei esperando a Steph recolher os trabalhos e entregar ao professor.

- E ai, me conta – Steph falava animada.

- Contar o que?

- Como foi a conversa com o garoto?

- Razoável, falamos apenas sobre química, ele não é muito de falar.

- Na verdade você deu sorte amiga, ele nunca falou com uma garota da escola antes, nem pra trabalhos, ele tinha um amigo ano passado, os dois não se desgrudavam, eu até pensava que eles eram namorados ou coisa do tipo, mas o garoto decidiu abandonar a escola e ir fazer um curso de artes em Paris.

- Nossa – Falei meio sem jeito.

- Olha que vem ai – ela falava apontando para frente

Era ele, com o violão nas costas, vindo em nossa direção

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – ele apontou pra mim.

- C-claro – gaguejei um pouco.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós – Steph falava já se retirando.

- O que você quer? Duvidas em química? – sorri.

- Também. Mas quero primeiro pedir desculpas pra você. – ele olhou pra baixo.

- Desculpas por quê?

- Você me ajudou no trabalho e eu nem me apresentei.

- Não tem problema, já me falaram sobre você, disseram que você é mais reservado.

- Também. Mas eu tenho meus motivos pra isso. – Ele olhava pra mim meio tímido – é que eu não sou muito de me enturmar, no meu antigo colégio eu tinha vários amigos e uma namorada, só que ela quebrou meu coração e meus amigos me abandonaram, deis desse dia prefiro ficar só a mal acompanhado.

- Nossa, e o que essa garota fez com você?

- Ela dormiu com meu melhor amigo.

- E você bateu nele?

- Não, pra falar a verdade eu não fiquei com raiva dele, a culpa é dela, ela que se ofereceu pra ele. – ele me olhava com um pouco de rancor

- E você a amava muito?

- Eu disse que a amava.

- Hoje em dia todas as pessoas dizem que se ama.

- Eu não sou assim, eu só digo que amo uma pessoa quando ela toma por completo todo o meu coração.

- Você é raridade então! – tentei rir para descontrair a conversa.

- A propósito, meu nome é Christofer, mas você pode me chamar de Chris. – ele sorriu – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, mas preciso saber seu nome.

- Meu nome é Luna, mas pode me chamar de Lu – sorri.

Ele saiu com o violão nas costas, não perguntei para onde ele iria, afinal, não éramos amigos, e ele era bem na dele, então apenas fiquei olhando ele partir.

Esse garoto realmente chamou minha atenção, ele não parecer ser igual aos outros garotos, ele tem pensamentos tão maduros, deve ser por isso que anda sempre sozinho, ele pelo visto deve amar musica, pois não larga o violão.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe novamente não estava em casa, ultimamente ela costuma sair quando ainda estou dormindo e chegar quando eu vou dormi então quase não a vejo. Subi até meu quarto e sentei na escrivaninha para estudar cálculos, que como de costume, eu estava perdida na matéria. Eram sete questões, quando cheguei na segunda minha cabeça não estava mais em funções e sim no "garoto estranho" fiquei tramando conversas pra eu poder puxar com ele na escola, eu realmente queria ser amiga dele. Já eram seis da tarde e eu ainda não tinha chegado nem na metade da atividade, fechei o livro e fui tomar banho. Estava chovendo muito nesse dia, eu sempre durmo rápido com chuva, assim que deitei, dormi e não vi que horas minha mãe chegou do trabalho.


	3. Capítulo três – Michelle Hill, a capitã

No outro dia pela manhã estava desesperada, não sabia o que vestir para ir pra aula, eu sempre me preocupo com o que vestir só que hoje eu estava muito mais preocupada. Vesti um vestido bege, peguei minha bolsa e fui para a escola. Chegando na sala de aula, Steph me recebeu com um sorriso no rosto de um olhar de curiosidade.

- E ai, como foi ontem? – ela me perguntava animada.

- Como assim?

- Como foi ontem com o Christofer? O que rolou?

- N-nada! – gaguejei um pouco – a gente só conversou e nada mais!

- Você está gostando dele não está? – Steph me olhava com um olhar de deboche.

- Claro que não!

- Está sim, dá pra ver em seus olhos! – ela riu.

- Você está ficando louca Steph, eu mal o conheço...

- Ainda bem que você não gosta dele, ele é bem estranho, é cheio dessas tatuagens e eu só vejo ele com duas camisas.

Eu ignorei o comentário dela, sentei em minha mesa, e comecei a viajar em meus pensamentos, fiquei pensando: "E se eu realmente gostar dele?" Mas acho que deve ser bobagem minha, eu gosto de uma pessoa já, ele mora no Brasil, e eu o amo. Meus pensamentos foram cortados por uma voz grave e conhecida, era o professor de história, me cobrando os exercícios de casa, que eu esqueci de fazer.

Mal começou o ano e eu já tenho minha primeira advertência na escola, estava perambulando pelos corredores sozinha, já que a Steph estava ocupada com assuntos da escola. Eu realmente odeio andar pelos cantos sozinha, as pessoas sempre ficam me olhando e eu sempre acho que estão falando de mim. Abri meu armário para guardar meus livro e fui surpreendida por um garoto, que pela sua roupa, devia ser do time de futebol do colégio

- Oi – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto

- oi... – falei meio tímida

- Você que é a brasileira? – ele me fitou da cabeça aos pés.

- Sou! – cruzei os braços com um pouco de vergonha – e quem é você?

- Bem que me falaram que as brasileiras eram bem gostosas, meu nome é Steven, sou capitão do time de futebol americano da escola. – ele continuava a me olhar.

- Ah... Bom Steven, eu estou um pouco atrasada, preciso ir.

- Vai ir sem me dar seu telefone? – ele sorriu

Dei o meu número a ele, afinal, não é todo dia que o capitão do time da escola vem falar com você. Cheguei no refeitório e me sentei perto da Steph, que estava sozinha, apesar de muito conhecida, não era tão popular, pois era a "nerd" da turma.

- Sabe quem é o Steven? – perguntei intrigada

- Steven Grogan? O capitão do time de futebol?

- Sim, ele mesmo!

- O que tem ele?

- Hoje ele me parou no corredor, pediu até meu telefone! – falei animada

- Ah não Lu! – Steph fez uma cara de reprovação.

- O que foi?

- Ele é Steven Grogan, o suposto "namorado" da Michelle Hill.

- Quem é Michelle Hill?

- Michelle Hill é a capitã das lideres de torcida da escola e a ultima pessoa com quem você deve ter problemas nessa escola.

- O que ela tem demais?

- Ela é a garota mais desejada da escola, todos os garotos estão aos seus pés e todas as garotas fariam de tudo para serem amigas dela! Ela pode acabar com você em segundos, então não se meta com ela Lu, pelo seu bem.

- Tudo bem...

Hoje não vi o Chris, acho que ele deve está doente e não veio à escola, logo hoje que eu pretendia me aproximar mais dele. No final da aula, no caminho de casa, vi o Chris sentado em um gramado fumando, não que fosse surpresa que ele fumasse, pois já era de se esperar, então decidi me aproximar e falar com ele.

- Por que você não foi à aula hoje? – perguntei.

- Não estava com vontade de ir – ele me olhou desconfiado – o que você faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui perto – suspirei – e o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acho esse lugar bonito, me acalma.

- Hum... Eu não sabia que você fumava...

- É! Isso é um dos modos que eu consigo para esquecer tudo, mas não aconselho isso á ninguém.

- O professor de história me deu uma advertência hoje... – tentei puxar assunto.

- Ele sempre me dá advertências – ele sorriu.

- Bom, eu vejo que você sempre anda com seu violão...

- É, gosto de sempre andar com ele, a musica é minha vida, me faz esquecer os problemas com meus pais, problemas financeiros e amorosos. Não que ela resolva esses problemas, mas ela me dá forças para conseguir suportar.

- Problemas com seus pais?

- Sim, eles sempre andam brigando, na maioria das vezes por causa do dinheiro, por isso nunca gosto de estar em casa.

- Nossa já é tarde, tenho que ir pra casa – olhei para o relógio – Te vejo amanhã?

- Se você quiser me ver amanhã... – ele sorriu

- Então nos vemos amanhã!

Quando cheguei em casa e deitei na minha cama o rosto dele sorrindo não saía mais da minha mente, mas também me preocupava muito, eu não poderia gostar dele... Fora que minha mãe nunca iria aceitar meu namoro com ele, se é que a gente fosse namorar. Passei a noite pensando nele, pensando no "garoto estranho".

Na manhã seguinte, assim que cheguei na escola fui surpreendida por Steven Grogan,

- Tentei te ligar ontem á noite, mas seu celular estava desligado.

- Ele descarregou e eu não achei o carregador – menti.

- Que azar! – ele me olhou – Estou louco para de conhecer melhor.

- Acho melhor não.

- Por que não?

- Você namora a Michelle!

- Pelo visto já te contaram da Michelle, bem, eu e a Chell só ficamos, ela não é minha dona, fora que eu só quero te conhecer – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Mesmo assim, não quero ter problemas!

- Você não terá nenhum problema! – Ele me olhou e me deu um beijo.

- Você está louco? – dei uma tapa na cara dele.

Ele saiu meio irritado, mas eu não poderia deixar ele me beijar sem minha permissão. Para meu azar, algumas pessoas estavam presentes, para meu azar as "seguidoras" da Michelle tinham visto aquela sena.

- Ô garota! – uma garota loira e magricela, porém muito bonita se aproximou.

- Está falando comigo? – perguntei.

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui? – Ela me fitava de um jeito desafiador. – Olha, não sabemos quem é você, nem o que você faz, mas você beijou o namorado da nossa amiga e isso não foi legal.

- Me desculpa, mas eu não quis fazer isso e foi ele quem me beijou – Falei meio nervosa.

- Deixe a Chell ficar sabendo disso, ela vai acabar com você – outra garota loira, que me parecia meio burrinha, mas também muito bonita falou num tom de deboche.

Elas saíram com um sorriso no rosto, como se pra elas fosse legal atormentar uma novata. Entrei na sala, atrasada, "ele" já estava em sua mesa, sentei ao lado dele e sorri.

- Que bom que veio – falei.

- Bom, eu falei que a gente ia se ver hoje – ele sorriu

- E como você está? – tentei puxar assunto, porém fui interrompida pelo professor de história.

- Pelo visto você já fez amizades não é Srta. Boulevart? – O Sr. Dalton me fitava.

- Me desculpa Sr. Dalton, prometo que não abrirei mais o bico – tentei não rir.

- Assim espero.

A aula de história quase não terminava, queria logo que acabasse, tinha milhares de coisas para saber sobre o Chris. No final da aula uma garota bem bonita de cabelos longos e pretos me parou na porta da sala de aula.

- Você deve ser Luna Boulevart, certo?

- Sim.

- Bom, meu nome é Michelle Hill, e bom, acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim. – ela me olhava com desprezo.

- O que você quer? Estou meio atrasada...

- Tenha calma, o que vou falar com você vai ser rápido – Ela me olhava, mas agora, com fúria nos olhos – Soube que você beijou o Steven...

- Ele me falou que não era seu namorado – tentei me defender.

- A questão não é essa! Eu e Steven ficamos há muito tempo, ele me ajuda a manter minha imagem nessa escola e espero que nenhuma garotinha sem graça se meta entre nós ok? Ou você se arrependerá de ter entrado nesta escola.

- Me desculpe...

- Olha você já pode ir, mas antes quero te falar mais uma coisa. Não se aproxime mais do Steven, se eu ver você pelo menos falando com ele, você vai pagar caro. – Ela saiu e as duas garotas loiras a seguiram lembrei de uma pata com seus filhotinhos, mas tentei não rir.

- Pelo visto já conheceu a Michelle né? – Era a Steph com sua pilha de livros.

- Infelizmente.

- O que aconteceu?

- longa história, te conto no caminho

Fui contando tudo o que aconteceu para a Steph, hoje ela ia para minha casa, combinamos de fazer o trabalho de literatura juntas. Eu gostava de conversar com a Steph, que apesar de meio nerd e sem graça, ela era uma pessoa legal e sempre me ajudava quando podia. Passamos a tarde toda fazendo o trabalho e falando do tal garoto estranho, era incrível que mesmo que a Steph fosse bv, eu gostava de conversar sobre garotos com ela.

- Meninas, a janta está pronta – Mamãe gritava lá da cozinha, hoje era seu dia de folga e como eu tinha visitas, ela fez sua deliciosa macarronada.

- já estamos indo mãe!

Depois do jantar o pai da Steph veio pega-la. Liguei o computador para ver se tinha algum novo email, fazia tempos que não falava com meus amigos do Brasil, assim que abro meu email me deparo com uma mensagem do Caíque.

_Olá Luna!_

_Como anda as coisas aí em Londres? Aqui as coisas andam meio difíceis, sinto falta das nossas conversas, minha relação com a Luiza está indo por água a baixo, ela que dizia que me amava tanto me trocou pelo novato riquinho que chegou na escola, eu estou muito mal, sinto muito a sua falta Lu, espero te ver logo._

_Caíque._

Não dava para acreditar, Caíque e Luiza terminaram! Eu posso tá sendo egoísta com isso, mas eu sempre gostei do Caíque, e ele sente a minha falta. Então decidi mandar um email pra ele.

_Oi Caíque._

_As coisas aqui em Londres estão complicadas, as pessoas aqui não são muito sociáveis e eu sinto falta de você e de todos meus amigos, fiz uma nova amiga aqui, ela é bem legal, como anda as coisas por aí? Fiquei triste em saber que você e a Luiza terminaram vocês faziam um lindo casal, mas ela não te merecia, espero que encontre alguém melhor e que te ame de verdade._

_Lu._


	4. Capítulo quatro – Sou sua maior fã

Acordei no outro dia feliz e com uma grande vontade de voltar ao Brasil, no caminho da escola ouço uma linda musica perto de umas árvores.

_"Love is the weapon for this lukewarm congregation love is the only thing that's kept me believing, love is the weapon for this wounded generation" _

_Fui procurar de onde estava vindo aquela linda canção. Era o Chris, isso mesmo o garoto estranho estava com seu violão e cantando._

- Você canta bem! – Falei sorrindo.

- Obrigado.

- A musica também é linda – tentei puxar assunto.

- Eu mesmo que compus – dessa vez ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Eu vou indo, estou atrasada, você não vai a escola hoje?

- Vou, mas não agora – Ele sorriu, era o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida, aquele garoto era realmente incrível, conseguia despertar coisas em mim que nem eu mesma imaginava.

- Então eu acho que eu vou indo...

- Ei, espera! – ele puxou meu braço – você está feliz hoje.

- C-como assim?

- Andei te observando esses dias e via seu olhar triste, preocupado... – ele olhava nos meus olhos, era quase hipnotizante – e hoje você está feliz, seu olhar está feliz.

- Nossa... É que um amigo meu do Brasil me deu noticias e o que eu mais quero nesse momento é voltar pra lá.

- As noticias devem ser ótimas então... E o garoto também deve ser muito especial.

- Eu não falei que avia um garoto nessa história

- Não precisa falar, seu olhar te entrega.

- Não há nenhum garoto nessa história, eu apenas quero ir pro Brasil.

- Eu não quero que você vá... – Por um momento meu mundo parou, será que ele realmente se importava comigo?

- Sinto falta dos meus amigos.

- Você tem a Stephanie.

- Ela não é como eles...

- E eu? Eu não sou importante?

- Eu mal falo com você, você é sempre fechado...

- Eu não sou muito sociável, e eu realmente me importo com você, será que você não vê isso? – ele me olhava intensamente.

- Ninguém nunca se importou tanto assim comigo...

Ele se aproximou de mim, e com sua mão fez uma leve massagem no meu rosto, nessa hora o meu coração quase parou, na verdade parou não é a palavra certa, pois ele estava a mil por hora. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e me deu um selinho.

- Eu me importo muito com você.

- Mas você mal me conhece – Falei ainda meio desorientada.

- Esse é o problema, eu mal te conheço e parece que você é a única pessoa do mundo pra mim, toda vez que te vejo eu perco meu ar, e eu realmente odeio sentir isso, pois sempre acabo me decepcionando. – vi uma lágrima cair do seu olho e passei a mão para enxugá-la.

- Você deve está brincando, N-nunca ninguém sentiu isso por mim.

- Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, agora vamos, pois estamos bem atrasados – Ele segurou minha mão e fomos para a escola de mãos dadas, era meio estranho andar de mãos dadas com ele, pois ele é muito alto e eu tenho no máximo 1,60m, era como se eu voltasse ao jardim de infância indo de mãos dadas com minha mãe para a escola.

Chegamos na sala de aula e o professor de Sociologia já estava na sala, levamos advertências. OTIMO, minha mãe vai me matar. Isso não foi o pior, quando entramos na sala de mãos dadas todos nos olhavam e cochichavam, era uma sensação terrível.

Sentei na carteira e tentei ignorar todos que me olhavam, tentei prestar atenção, como se desse né. Passei a aula toda tentando organizar minhas idéias, eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, até agora pouco o que eu mais queria era voltar para o Brasil e cair nos braços do Caíque, mas depois do "beijo" que o Chris me deu, eu fiquei confusa, eu não posso está gostando dele, ele é estranho, fora que eu também sinto algo muito forte pelo Caíque.

_Continua..._


End file.
